


Acidic Words

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [55]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Rey often thinks about Kylo Ren





	Acidic Words

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: acidic

Like so often when she was alone her thoughts wandered back to Kylo Ren. He hadn't only betrayed the Jedi and killed his own father; no, he was so dark through and through that he wouldn't rest before he wouldn't have annihilated all that was good in this world. 

She knew it was only a matter of time and she would meet him again; the fight would seal her fate. Maybe she would kill him. She ached for it with all her heart, though she knew nothing good could result from so much hate.

There had been a time where she had believed that it might be able to save him. She could feel a bond between them as if they belonged together. But he had betrayed her, had tried to pull her onto the dark side. And yes, for a moment she had felt the urge to give in, to belong at his side until the end of time.

He hadn't been prepared for it how deep her love still was, the love for her parents who had left her alone ages ago on a dreary desert planet. She had survived because the hope had kept her moving on, the hope that one day her parents would come back. Heros of the resistance who only had done what needed to be done to save their only daughter. 

Kylo's words had taken away every hope, had torn her heart apart. The bitter truth. Her parents only poor day laborer; dazzled by the prospect of a better life they finally had sold her to slave traders and abandoned her to her fate.

If not for anything else he had done she would always hate him for his acidic words, until the day she would kill him... or die by his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Anything Drabble (Dreamwidth)


End file.
